


Cold

by heisnameless



Category: Blackkklansman
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hand Kink, Hypothermia, Nipple Play, Sexual innuendos, Smut, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: Flip and reader decide to rent a cabin, it definitely doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Tucking the flashlight under your arm, you sigh, knowing very well that you were lost. Again. Flip had come out here no less than ten minutes ago to get wood for the fireplace since it was freezing and here you were, lost. You had just come to see if he wanted any help carrying the wood back. The snow crunched under your steps as you turned in a circle, squinting as you searched for the cabin’s lights. By now, your slippers were soaked through with water and your toes were freezing. On your way up the hill, you had fallen onto your ass and soaked your night clothes straight through.

“Y/N! Are you out here?” Flip’s worried voice filled the air, echoing off the trees. Your body jumped in response to the sound, making you drop your flashlight before you relaxed, bending down to pick it up. 

“I.. I’m over h..here!” Your teeth were chattering as you wrapped your arms around yourself. Shining your flashlight, you released a whine as your hands shook, shuffling as you took a step forward, towards the sound of his voice. Then, you felt warmth engulfing you from behind and every inch of your body flooded with relief as Flip’s familiar scent followed. 

“Jesus, baby, had me scared.” He pulled back, turning you so he could get a look at you. Even with the dim glow of the flashlights you both held, he could still see the paleness of your skin and the slight blue your lips were taking. He didn’t know how cold it was, but surely it was below freezing. In an instant, he was shrugging his jacket off, wrapping it around your body before he lifted you up and into his arms.

“I was.. I was coming to.. help.” You whispered, tucking against his chest again as your body curled up and shivered. You felt him kiss the top of your head, letting you know that no, he wasn’t mad. He was just scared. Turning your head just enough, you nuzzled your nose against his throat in response as Flip walked back for the cabin. The walk only seemed to be about five minutes, they were closer than you had anticipated. 

Flip had left the front door open when he came back to no Y/N, terrified that any of his numerous fears had came true. That maybe there had been some crazy ax murderer in the woods just waiting for someone to come into one of these cabins so they could sneak in and grab them. Or that maybe a bear had come in and grabbed you up. They were all overly bizarre, so he left the door open and went on the search for you. 

You were jostled from your semi-peaceful state as Flip bent down to place you by the fire. The warmth greeted you, licking you cheeks to try and melt the ice from you body. Still, you fingers were attached to him, trying to pull him down with you, so he kneeled beside you. mumbling softly. “I have to get you fresh clothes, these are soaked.”

You didn’t let up on your grasp as you curled towards him again, back towards the flames as his jacket engulfed you once more. He managed to get your wet slippers pulled off you, but that was all before he was pulled down. Flip crouched then before he laid his body out beside you and pulled you against his chest. Like this, he slowly slid his hand under the fabric of his jacket and slid it off your shoulders, to the floor. The wet clothes needed to be off, that was his mission, but you just craved his warmth. 

Then, his hand met the flesh of your hip and your body shuddered at the warmth, arching into him as you moaned, pressing your forehead against his shoulder. Flip murmured softly as he worked the shirt up your body. “Gonna have to lift up for me, baby.”

You did as you were told, moving your arms to get them out of the sleeves before the shirt was discarded into a beginning pile right in front of the fireplace. Large hands smoothed down your back, between your shoulder blades as Flip chased away any remnants of the cold. Your hips wiggled as your leg pushed forward, foot looping around one of his to pull him against you and his breathing spiked for a moment. “Supposed to be getting you warm, not _that_.”

There was a soft laugh, rough from the cold, but still very much Y/N’s in nature before you pressed a kiss to his jaw. Your voice had fully returned this time, lack of teeth chatter. “All of you can get me warm.”

“Yeah and how do you propose that?” He asked as his hand slid to the waistband of your sleep pants. He didn’t slide them down this time, but just slide his hand under the band and cupped your ass in his palm, pulling you to him more. He could still feel the cold flesh despite your pants getting warmed by the fire. “Fuck, your ass is cold. Roll over.”

One more kiss to his jaw and a grumble and as rolled over, Flip’s hand still under the waistband of your pants and on your waist. The fire was bright so you dipped your head, closed your eyes and pressed back against him, your ass right against his crotch. “Am I still cold?”


	2. Warming Up

_One more kiss to his jaw and a grumble and as rolled over, Flip’s hand still under the waistband of your pants and on your waist. The fire was bright so you dipped your head, closed your eyes and pressed back against him, your ass right against his crotch. “Am I still cold?”_

Flip was spurred on by that moment alone, his hold tightening as his palm flattened on Y/N’s abdomen. Your ass ground back against him, feeling his hardening dick in his jeans as he pressed forward against you. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to your throat as your head rested against the floor. It stayed there for a moment before Flip repositioned himself, moving an arm under your head, cushioning it as his other hand continued to rest in your sleep pants. 

“Flip,” you breathed out, head turning to nuzzle into the crook of his arm, your hips pushed forward to get his hand down further, “ _please_.” 

He laughed against the back of your neck, letting his fingertips skim the fabric of your underwear before they slid underneath. He felt you then and when he did, he ground against your ass with a moan, length fully hardened and you felt your mouth water. “Sure you aren’t warm enough already?” He teased, fingers brushing through slick, but never quite pushing through as you whined and bucked underneath him. 

“If you don’t-” You started, voice breaking as your forehead pressed against his arm. 

“If I don’t what?” He retorted, cutting you off as he pushed a finger inside of you, his arm curling around you as his fingers searched blindly for your nipples. You arched your body back against him in a way that put yourself on display, spread yourself out for him before you finally turned onto your back, nestled your face into his broad chest. Flip’s finger stalled for a second, but he didn’t dare remove them, so you only rocked up against his hand, used him as you whined. Then, he was tucking a blanket under your hand, not wanting you to knock it too harshly against the wooden floor like you had countless times before. 

Satisfied, he slid another finger into your aching cunt, stretching you as you moaned. His fingers curled and filled you so well, leaving you grasping for something, anything to hold on to. Your fingers found the fabric of his shirt, clinging as your hips bucked, clit grazing the hilt of his palm, grinding against it for much needed friction. Slowly, your hand moved down his body, to his jeans, wanting to feel him, but he moved before you could. 

Whining in response, a pout formed as you looked up to Flip as he hovered above him. He was grinning down at you, the devil he was before he dipped, caught your lips with his and flicked his fingers just the right way that had you arching off the floor, clenching down around his fingers as you came. He continued to fuck you through it, fingers stretching you open before he pushed in a third one and you gasped out, knowing it was so soon after your first orgasm of the night. “Flip, baby, fuck, I’m gonna.. I’m gonna cum again.”

“Not unless it’s on my dick.” This time though, he pulled his fingers out and the sleep pants down with them. They were down your thighs in an instant as he kissed down your body, down your neck until he caught your nipple between his teeth. His hand was still resting between your thighs, fingers lazily spreading your slick. You felt your thighs shake slightly, body shivering. 

“Take your clothes off.” You pulled at his shirt, frowning even as he continued to press a kiss to your stomach, working his way down his body before he sat up on his knees. His hand was shining with your slick as he brought it forward to work on unbuttoning his flannel, but before he could, you caught it. Bringing it to your lips, you cleaned his fingers, keeping eye contact as he unbuttoned his shirt with his one hand. 

“Yeah? Like how you taste, baby?” His eyes darkened as he slid his one arm out of the shirt before you released the other, letting him get the flannel off entirely. Underneath, he still wore an undershirt that stretched so wonderfully across his broad chest, making you moan as you leaned your head back against the blanket he had previously laid out for you. 

“Think I taste even better when it’s on you.” You responded after a moment, hand stretching out to brush your fingers against his dick, teasing as you watched him strip. This had to be the most satisfying part of your day, to watch him as he moved, watch as his muscles flexed underneath the layers of skin. Every time it made you want to jump his bones more and more. He worked his jeans down his hips, pulling your sleep pants down the rest of the way, tossing them before he settled between your welcoming thighs. 

“Better when you’re around me too.” He muttered, leaning down to kiss your head as he slid between your folds, filling you slowly before he pulled out, making you gasp and preen underneath him. Finally, finally, he filled you all the way and set his pace as he gripped your hips and made your writhe as his dick hit every spot so deliciously inside of you.

“Flip!” You cursed loud after, nails digging into his shoulder blade as your heel dug into the curve of his ass, encouraging him to keep that pace or to even, give you more of it. He obliged, one hand moving up to rest on the floor beside your head, grounding himself enough so that he didn’t tumble down on top of you when his thrusts became more erratic and he lost himself in your cunt. 

“Fuckin’ talking about warming up,” he laughed, a dry humorless laugh, as he leaned down, kissing your throat as your head leaned back, baring it for him to use as he pleased, “I’ll warm you up. Make you feel like you’re on fire ‘cause my dick’s so good, but you know that, don’t you, honey? Huh, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He pushes in so deep, you’re seeing stars, you’re blanking on your words, mouth parting as you gasp and clench around him. You felt him grin against your throat and he did it again, again, and again, just to feel the way you’re squeezing him so good, so tight. “Gonna fucking cum, Flip, make me cum.”

He reaches between you without another word, fingers on your clit as he fucks you, fucks you as your back arches off the floor of the cabin. Your cunt has a such a vice grip on his dick that he can’t help but cum inside of you, filling you with a groan as he slowly shifts his hips still, fucking the both of you through the high of your orgasms. Finally, he pulls out and slumps to your side, pulling you to his chest as you whisper in a teasing voice. “Maybe I should go outside in the cold more often.”


End file.
